Look After You
by MG12CSI16
Summary: 'She doesn't hear Warrick until he calls her name and she realizes for the first time that she loves the sound of his voice. It's soothing, like a lullaby.' Set during A Little Murder. YoBling.


So while I was busy doing absolutely nothing today I caught the last half of A Little Murder and was super excited when the Cath/Warrick scene came on. And basically that's where this came from. Hope you like it. Inspired by the song Look After You by The Fray.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Look After You**

She's scared. God she's scared, but saying it out loud makes her feel weak, so instead she puts on a brave face and walks around like it's nothing. He senses it though, she can tell by the way he seems to stand over her, as if he feels the need to protect her. Because he wasn't there to do it the first time. She ignores it though, or at least she tries. She pretends he's not driving her crazy, and she pretends she feels nothing when their bodies accidently brush in autopsy.

But inside she's slowly losing the battle, because when they do touch it's like the oxygen has been sucked out of the room and she has to mentally tell herself to take a breath. And then David makes the comment and she feels herself break, all of her emotions surging forward as her dam breaks.

"I didn't have time to be scared, David." She turns on her heels and disappears from the room, ashamed of her reaction and the realization that she _is_ scared. She knows he'll find her no matter where she goes, so she decides to take pity on him and make it easy. She heads outside, glad to breathe in the fresh air as it tames the feeling of naseau that has settled in the pit of her stomach. She leans back against the Denali's hood and admires the view.

She watches the sun as it begins to peak out from behind the trees, letting herself get lost in the moment. She doesn't hear Warrick until he calls her name and she realizes for the first time that she loves the sound of his voice. It's soothing, like a lullaby.

"Catherine." His sneaker clad feet pound into the pavement, and she takes the time to count each step it takes until he's right behind her.

"Don't let him get to you like that," he says as he reaches her. Catherine doesn't answer, she just keeps staring straight ahead as if the sky somehow held the answer. She guesses he senses the tension because he shifts his weight onto his other foot and steps a little closer.

"You OK?" Warrick asks, his voice sharper and louder than it was before. He settles beside her, leaning against the car and letting his arm brush against hers, just so she knows he's there. Catherine thinks about the question for a moment, trying to decide how she really wants to answer it. She thinks about lying, preserving the little dignity she feels she has left, but in the end she knows she can't lie to him. He's already done so much and she knows he doesn't deserve that.

"I was scared, and I still am," she admits, letting out a shaky laugh. She hears Warrick inhale and fold his arms across his chest, but she refuses to look at him. He lays a hand on her shoulder and a shiver involuntarily runs through her. When he pulls her into a hug she throws her arms around her and savors the warmth, feels his breath hit her cheek.

"Don't tell anyone I said that," she jokes, attempting to lighten the mood. He laughs that laugh that drives her crazy and she can't surpress the smile that tugs at her lips. She waits for him to walk back towards the building but he doesn't move, and that's when he realizes he's watching the sky too.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" she asks. Warrick nods, but doesn't speak. Catherine notices his arm is still draped over her shoulders but she doesn't shrug it off. She thinks about telling him they need to go back, but the look on his face is so peaceful she decides she doesn't have the heart. Instead, she slowly rests her head on his shoulder, gauging his reaction. When he doesn't pull away she lets her body relax and exhales.

A few moments pass, and then he straightens up a little, his arm moving down and wrapping around her waist. He clears his throat and she quirks an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asks. He smiles, and his eyes seem even brighter. She didn't think that was possible. "Just thinkin'," he says. She waits, not sure if that's all he has to say.

"You know, what had me worried the most?" he suddenly asks. She inhales sharply, because now she hasn't a clue which direction this conversation is going in. She shakes her head, unable to speak.

"It wasn't that he attacked you, not really at least. I know you can handle yourself." That comment makes her smile.

"I guess," he says slowly, "it was knowing that I should have been there and I wasn't. And _that's_ what could have gotten you killed." She purses her lips, not sure what to say this time. She wants to tell him he's being ridiculous, because she can handle herself, and she does not need a babysitter. But the more she thinks about it the more she realizes that he, strong, independent and brave Warrick is just as scared as she is.

"It's not your job to protect me," she says softly, cupping his cheek and making him look at her. He gives her a half smile that threatens to melt her heart and she's not exactly sure how but all of a sudden he's kissing her. And she kisses him right back. His hand is resting on her hip and hers is still cupping his face, bringing him closer as she intensifies the kiss.

She smiles into his lips and presses her forehead against his, just listening to the sound of his breathing. It's almost as soothing as his voice. They don't speak anymore, because there are no words to describe the moment. Instead she smiles and casts her gaze to the floor, like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. He laughs again, a throaty sound that gives her chills and he starts the trek back to the lab.

When she doesn't follow he looks back, slightly concerned. She waves him off, telling him she'll be there in a minute and when he disappears through the door she slinks to the ground and pulls her knees to her chest.

It's scaring her, the tears rolling down her face and the sobs that tear through her. She doesn't cry, hasn't for a long time. But after she kisses him she feels different. She can't explain it but she feels lighter, as if she's released years worth of troubles and worries. and it feels so good to let go that she doesn't even care that someone could see her.

She just finishes crying, drying her eyes when she's finished and brushing the dirt form her pants. She runs a hand through her hair and straightens herself up, putting on the same brave face she walked in with today and puts on a smile. Catherine's beaten worse all on her own, but now she has him and for him she'll stay strong. Because he can't protect her if she isn't even safe from herself.


End file.
